


The lovebirds and their stalkers

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [49]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: One week after moving in, Lucas and Eliott organize a housewarming party





	The lovebirds and their stalkers

Moving was fucking  _exhausting_.

When Lucas moved in with Mika and Lisa, he only had a couple boxes, a suitcase for his clothes and his backpack. It was pretty easy to unpack and settle in. Fast forward to now, months later, when he and Eliott decided to get a place of their own, boxes had multiplied, just like the amount of stairs and monthly rent.

Packing had been easy for Lucas, shoving his belongings into his old boxes and clothes into his suitcase. On Eliott's side...things were more complicated. When he had called Lucas saying he needed help packing, the younger boy wasn't expecting this. Eliott had a lot of stuff. Like, a  _lot_. His parents's apartment looked like a tornado had just passed, boxes overfilled with clothes, vinyls, art supplies...it was a mess. It took their hours to pack everything. 

And, if they thought packing was annoying, tiring and frustrating, unpacking was worse. After at least ten mental breakdowns over where things should go, they were finally settled in...one week later. It was partly their fault though. If they had kept their hands to each other instead of christening every surfaces of the new apartment, unpacking would've been finished much sooner. But, yeah, it took them a full week to unpack all the boxes and put everything in its place - not that their had tons of furnitures either. Thank god Eliott had a bed or they would be sleeping on the floor. 

Mika had facetimed them on the first night, saying he missed Lucas's mess and smelly self and the delicious pastries Eliott always brought from work - they were for Lucas but, Mika always stole one from the bag when no one was looking. Manon missed them too. She and Lucas had became very close after her return to Paris, being each other's confidant. She had even bonded with Eliott, making him her Netflix documentary partner. Together, they would chill on the couch, drinking tea and watch all kind of documentaries - some very weird ones too - while Lucas was hanging out with the gang.

Believe it or not, even Lisa was sad that Eliott was leaving. Who will she play Scrabble with now?

Two days after they moved, they started to get bombarded with text messages from all their friends, even Lisa was texting the group chat asking when she can see them again. After quite a few eye rolls from Lucas who was far too lazy to have a party, Eliott convinced him that they should share their little love nest and organize a housewarming party.

The girls had baked them a rainbow cake, saying all celebrations needed a cake. Eliott had cut them a  _huge_  piece to share and brought it over to bLucas who was waiting with their beers. He was sitting on the counter, accepting the bites of cake Eliott would feed him. For once he felt happy and at peace with everyone around them, feeling like everything had fell into place. He was deep in thought when he felt something cold on his cheek. Eliott giggled smearing icing all over his cheek.

''You really want to play this game, uh?'' Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows, dipping a finger in the icing, about to smear it on his boyfriend's face.

Manon watched, a smile on her red coated lips, Eliott and Lucas smearing frosting on each other's nose at the kitchen counter, sparkling eyes and giggles, stealing kisses between bites. They had gone through hell to get there and she was so happy for them. A part of her was jealous of their complicity and blooming love, wishing things would've stayed like this with Charles when they moved to London.

To get the party started and have a cool ambience, Mika had brought his strobelights, claiming they [needed] it for a good party. And, he was right. Alexia had put on some music as Lucas pulled Eliott  _away_  from the record player. He might endure his boyfriend's dubstep but he doubted his friends would want to hear that. 

Everyone started dancing around the small apartment, making unspoken dance moves competitions. Lisa and Basile were hitting it off with their ridiculous moves, causing Emma and Mika to laugh and join them. 

Lucas pulled Eliott to the living area where all of their friends were dancing, his back facing Eliott’s body as he began to dance against him. He had grown a lot in terms of expressing his sexuality and he was no longer shy around their friends. He smirked, dancing against Eliott, teasing the older boy.

Watching them, Mika felt like a proud dad. He had witnessed Lucas's tumultuous path with homosexuality and the kid had come from a come a long way. From not wanting to hold a guy's hand in the street and being grossed out by Krindr to kissing Eliott in the middle of the street and holding his hand at school, Mika couldn't help but smile every time he look at them. God know where Lucas would be if it weren't for Mika's encouraging and comforting words. 

After a moment, Lucas had calmed down with the teasing and began dancing alongside his friends, goofing off with Arthur and Emma while jumping around with Eliott like the older boy had done with Lucille at the Kiffance secret party. He danced around without having a care in the world, chugging down beers and laughing with his friends and boyfriend.

This was a side of Lucas that his friends had never seen before. Yann had never seen his best friend act like this and he found it weird to see him so genuinely happy and bubbly, having always been the grumpy one. Eliott brought out Lucas's good side and, although they couldn't get their hands off each other and were worse than rabbits in mating season, Yann approved at 100% of their union. After everything that went on in his life, Lucas deserved to be happy - and Eliott did too. 

The dancing had died down, the music had been tuned down and they were all now sitting down on Eliott's old couch, taking sips from their beers. The girls were sipping wine and Eliott had stopped drinking, feeling the fatigue get to him. He had his head on Lucas’s chest while the brunet played with his hair. The two whispering sweet nothings to each other and giggling.

The bright flash of a camera caused Lucas to go blind for a few seconds, not surprised to see a blonde girl hidden behind the photography device.

''Daphy!'' he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

She grinned and Eliott chuckled, hiding his face deeper in Lucas's neck, kissing his warm skin gently. ''Sorry. I couldn't not to.''

Daphné was their number one fangirl, always squealing whenever they'd share a moment or simply kiss. From an outsider's perspective, they would say she was fetishisizing gay couples but, she was just so excited and, let's be real, they were  _so_  cute. She also  _envied_  their love, not having the same luck as them with relationships. 

The group of friends chatted away until early morning and soon began to leave one by one. Eliott had dosed off on Lucas's chest, tucked in his side, sleeping tight as Lucas said bye to all his friends, watching some of them stumble out of the apartment. He sighed once everyone had left, finally back to being just Eliott and him.

Not feeling tired yet, Lucas kissed Eliott's forehead and pulled out his phone, scrolling down his Instagram feed and watching his friends's stories, surprised but smiling when he saw that everyone had caught them in a corner, either in pictures or videos, and posted it on their social media. Lucas smiled, they were all such stalkers. 


End file.
